Loving your Nightmare
by Shinpi-no-Flame
Summary: A story comes to life, but what no one expects is that the story had nothing to do with it, the author just happened to write the right thing at the right time!p.s. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey Usagi-san!!!

Usagi: Oh hey SailorAhiru!!! You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would you, like a donut or something??

Me: Are you kidding??? I'm on a diet remember!!!

Usagi: Oh yeah, right… well then what are you doing on the comp? Looks sorta interesting… is it another fanfic of our lives and how totally insane they are???

Me: mmmhmmm…. Just uh, with this one… DON'T tell Seiya or Haruka about it cause otherwise I am dead meat… literally

Usagi: Huh? Why?

Me: Well… I guess I am sorta turning them into a couple in this fic…

Usagi: Oh…. SO you got bored of cheating Mamo-chan off and getting me together with Seiya now have you??

Me: (hand on head) sweat drop heh heh … yeah

Usagi: SO why Haruka and Seiya anyway? I mean you know how much they despise each other

Me: BECAUSE THEIR HO..!!... Umm no reason, just cause I thought it would be fun

Usagi: Fun!?! You crazy... you call wanting to get yourself killed fun??? I think it's more you have a crush on Haruka AND Seiya… wait … does the make you bi??

Me: Eeek… NO!!! Well not that I have any grudge against those who are but NO! It's just well with Haruka and Seiya, well you know

Usagi: Eh… it's me…. No I don't know!!

Me: Uh yeah… true… but I mean pretty much any girl would turn gay for Haruka or Star fighter...

Usagi has to whip out a fan to cool down SailorAhiru

Usagi: Ah... Ok… then… well can I read it, and then I'll let you be to continue on with it… Ne?

Me: HAI!!!

**

* * *

**

**Haruka had never thought she would see the day where she and her previous lover Michiru would fall out of love, she thought the two would be together forever, as for they had been through so much together it had only made sense.**

**However ever since the departure of the Three Lights something had been missing, the edge the two had in their relationship seemed to have disappeared. Her entire body felt detached from the feelings in her heart, it was almost as if her heart had given up on her, sick of the incorrect decisions in her life of love.**

**She thought she had finally made the right move and found the one, but she now knew that could no longer force to keep the relationship between her and the senshi from Neptune blazing as solidly as it had before.**

* * *

Usagi: Oh wow! I most definitely see why you wouldn't want Haruka to read this, I mean its bad enough that you've written for her to break up with Michiru, I reckon she would just throttle you for that! But then if she were to find out that you were gonna hook her up with Seiya in the story… well then I personally would say my prayers, cause you would need a miracle to survive that!!

Me: Heh! Thanks, for the... uh … support??

Usagi: Yeah, well just confirming what you already knew was to happen; hey… you knew the consequences and are still taking the risk, your problem!

BEEP BEEP BEEP (annoying communicator noise!)

Usagi: OH its Michiru, funny timing ne?

Hai… huh? … she WHAT?... uh you gotta be joking me right?... that is just too weird, it can't be right… eh no reason… well I'm so sorry you know your always welcome to come have a milkshake or something with me to talk about it

Mmmhmmm MILKSHAKE!!!

Me: ah… Usa? What just happened? You look almost like you've seen a ghost

Usagi: well, uh... Haru… Haruka… just, eh… broke up with … Michiru

Me: What?? Why? How?

Usagi: I dunno, but strangely enough Michi didn't seem all that concerned over the whole thing

Me: then why the hell would she beep??

Usagi: She figured I had the right to know I guess. I dunno!


	2. Chapter 2

Mina:Sailor Ahiru!!! I wanna see… I wanna see!!!

Me:Oh… My… Usagi really can't keep anything a secret can she…

Mina: (evil twinkling eye) it wouldn't matter, I would've found out

Me: How exactly?

Mina:The MINAKO NETWORK of course… duh

SWEAT DROP!!!

Mina: so… well are you gonna show me??

Me:fine…(after several clicks and searching around the computer)… there

Mina:Omg… wow… I understand why Usagi got so freaked over the break-up, I mean the fact they actually broke up is sorta scary but how you sorta predicted it is scary.. hey have you written any more on it??

(hesitant pause)

Me:Yeah… but I'll only let you read it IF you PROMISE not to tell a single soul about this… the only person you can talk to about this with is Usagi, seeing as she already knows.

Mina: Hai!! I promise

Me:Ok then…

**Michiru had not been shocked by Haruka's decision for the two to go separate ways in their relationship… she had seen it coming. Ever since she had performed with the Starlights back in the days in which they still fought for Tokyo lots, Haruka had begun to change. To Michiru it seemed that Haruka's heart had fallen to the eyes of the one and only Seiya Kou. However many knowing Haruka wouldn't believe this, as for one Haruka was a lesbian so her falling for a guy just seemed impossible and two the pair fought non-stop.**

**Their break-up however was just one small little thing that provided proof to her theory, all she needed to do now was contact princess Kakyuu and arrange for the possibility of the sailor stars to journey back down to earth for a small while to have a reunion. It is there that Michiru can determine how deep Haruka's feelings are for the starlight who had once fallen for their Odango haired princess.**

**Kakyuu happily gave permission for her starlights to return to Earth but on one condition only, that the starlights were willing to give up their powers in the case that they were to truly fall in love again, as for senshi of the stars must retire when their heart longs for one other than the princess they are sworn to protect. It is then that if this happens the starlight will live in the preferred form of their lover, whether it male or female.**

Mina: Gee Sailor Ahiru… pretty deep… hey I didn't know that the starlights lost their powers when they fell in love… oh poor Yaten he must feel so helpless!!!

Me: Ah Minako… I made that up, I don't know if that truly does happen…

Mina: sweat drop heh heh… yeah I knew that, just testin ya!!!

(annoying communicator beeping)

Me: Oh No…

Mina; What?

Me: last time when the communicator went off after someone read the story was Michiru telling Usagi Haruka had broken up with her…

Mina: Oh…

hey mina!! Guess what!!, Seiya is a girl now!! Like OMG!!!!

Mina: wait a second… Usagi slow down… why is Seiya a girl??

well I am not entirely sure but I think their Kakyuu-hime came down or spoke to them or something about them having to chose whether to go back to Kinmoku or live here. But if they chose earth they would have to give up their powers… they all decided to stay on Earth… but the weird thing was Seiya was the only one who turned back into a girl… all the others are still guys

Me: Oh crap!

Mina: Woah… thanks Usagi… can we meet for milkshakes in an hour??

DEEFINITELY!!! SEEYA THEN!!

Mina: well u seem to have quite the talent there for documenting future events know don't ya..

Me: I's rather I didn't

Mina: trust me you'll get over it, probably just a few flukes… but I gotta meet up with Usagi…seeya later!!!

Me: JaNe!!

* * *

big thanks to 'Sailor Sayuri'

soz for taking quite so long... but now it's out and i can concentrate on trying to type out a few more... however being in yr 12 this yr... i will be alot slower than i want... but i will attempt to update more times this yr... than i did last yr...!!

love flame...xxx


	3. New Story

Hey everyone!!

Got a new story all lined up and ready to jump off the starting blocks soon with randomnesshurtsmyhead.

It should be super duper awesome! We have made a joint account so that the story isn't having to be doubly published or only one account getting it-

will keep ya'll posted.

*Taster*

I must have blacked out because the air was musty and the floorboards were drenched in my blood; well at least I think it was my blood.

The disturbing mixture of smells began to fill my nostrils.


	4. New Story Update!

Okey Dokey now... the story is up and running - it's titled Blood Moon and is under the account of Sailor-Ahiru-Randomness.

I promise I will get back to all of my other stories - but at the moment I am currently dealing with my production week for my self-devised musical so I'm not getting a huge lot of writing in, so any extra energy I have will atm be directed to bLood Moon - but plz hang in there... I WILL get around to them....

x x x x x

Sailor-V-Ahiru


End file.
